Fairs Are For Lovers
by ScarlettandBabySloth
Summary: Harry and Draco being cute and fluffy at a carnival. Fluff upon fluff upon more fluff.


For crazi4draco

Keywords: astonishment, darkness, shaggy stuffed dog

Dialogue: "Make me an honest man, and I'll make you king."

"Won't you boys eat just a bite?" Hermione intoned, sitting down at the head of the kitchen table. She immediately began to pour the boys to either side of her a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Well, it certainly looks as though we haven't a choice." The dark haired one grinned and shook his head in mock despair, beginning to pile sausage and French toast onto his plate.

"There you are, Harry… and take as much as you'd like, there's plenty!" Hermione beamed at him and then turned to give the blond haired one a reproachful eye. "And you, Draco? You know breakfast truly is the most important meal of the whole day. I won't have you boys heading off to that fair today without something good and wholesome to start you off."

While Harry laughed and implied the growing similarities between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley these days, Draco barely managed to stifle his own smirk. He wanted to tell Hermione that he had already started off his day with something good and wholesome, because he had researched it and semen was just a chock full of vitamins. But he recognized that this was probably a little bit too forward to say in front of her, as open minded as she was.

Harry and Draco were in town for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Initially they had intended on staying at the local Bed and Breakfast, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Anyways," she had argued, "I'll be out everyday with Ginny running around finalizing the plans, and Ron will be in Romania with those good for nothing brothers of his for the few days before, so you'll have the house to yourselves, for the most part."

That had been true. But she had become quite fanatical about having healthy eating habits, and had made sure to cook the boys a large spread each and every morning.

Once they were through with breakfast, the three of them prepared to leave. Hermione was going to pick up Ginny to go get last minute alterations on her maid of honor's dress, and the boys headed hand in and down the lane to the fairground, which was only a few minute's walk from the house.

There was so much to see and do, so much to eat and so much to look at, and above all, so many rides to ride, that Harry and Draco found themselves staying until rather late. Both of them lead busy lives most of the time, Harry as Head of the Auror Department, and Draco in the Ministry as well, performing many specialized tasks and under-cover missions because of his extensive knowledge in all things Dark Arts. So spending the day at the fair together was a very special treat for them, something they rarely had time to do anymore.

They were full of cotton candy and lemonade as the sun began to set, the night air acquiring a definite chill. Both Harry and Draco had forgone jackets or cloaks of any kind, believing that the light spring weather wouldn't fade. However, they weren't through with their day yet and got in line for the spinning boat that shot upwards and upside down.

"I can't even believe that you, of all people, trust these Muggle rides." Harry commented, having been amazed various times throughout the day as Draco took a seat on a ride after ride, no questions asked.

"I can't either. I guess I just decided to take a chance today, and have a bit of fun." Draco's hand graced Harry's as they moved forward a step or two in line. "Or perhaps I'm rebelling."

"Rebelling?" Harry laughed, "Against who?" Harry turned back to face Draco and held out his hand. Draco took it and moved closer to him.

"I went passed a Muggle fair once when I was little... I was all wide eyed and excited, but Mother scolded me and told me there was absolutely nothing of interest in a place like that."

"Ah, so you're living out your childhood dreams, then?"

"You could say that."

"The Dursleys never allowed me to go to the fair, either." Harry commented. A protective sort of rigidness appeared in Draco's stance and he squeezed Harry's hand kind of tightly, surprising him. Draco always overreacted when it came to those excuses for human beings that Harry had grown up with.

"Hey, love." Harry said lowly, so that none of the people in line around them could hear. He took both of Draco's hands in his as Draco looked into piercing green eyes. "Leave the past in the past, right? I've managed it… you should, too."

Draco nodded smally and a slight, apologetic smile appeared on his face. "You're right, as always."

"You know how much it means to me that you care, and that you show it. I love you for that." Harry tilted his head slightly to the right and Draco swallowed.

The setting sun was radiating gold light onto the world. Harry and Draco found themselves in the 15 minute time span of the day when fairytales seem possible, and the air felt just right. Draco took in his lover's features delicately glowing in the gloaming light and he didn't very much care that they were at the fair, standing in line, out in public. He took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him. Harry started, then relaxed into the kiss, his freed hands resting on Draco's waist.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

Harry's head hurt. He had gone upside down more times today than he cared to count, and he wasn't exactly feeling his young and adventurous self anymore. And he was cold. Arm in arm with Draco, they descended the metal stairs leading the way off the boat ride and entered back into the crowd, which seemed to be thinning slightly.

"Ready to head back?" Harry offered, sticking close to Draco for warmth.

"Sure. Sitting in front of Hermione's fireplace under a fluffy blanket sounds amazing right now." Draco elbowed Harry with a smirk and Harry smiled knowingly. They began to head for the exit.

Suddenly, to their right there sounded an annoyingly loud buzzer. They both stopped walking and turned to look and they saw that a game had just begun. The players were controlling water guns and aiming them at a square box in the wall with a button in the center. If they were hitting the small button straight on, a balloon atop the square began to fill with air. The player in spot number two apparently had amazingly precise aim, as his balloon was growing the fastest. Finally it popped, and the buzzer sounded again.

"The winner! Here you are, Sir!" the game attendant, a teenage boy, handed the man in spot number two a large, ornate plastic crown, which he immediately placed upon the head of a young girl shrieking excitedly next to him. "I'm the Queen, Daddy! I'm the Queen!" The man and his daughter moved on.

"You know… I think I'd like to win you something." Draco pondered. "Have you any more Muggle money?"

Harry just stared. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, why not? There's nothing to it!"

"Draco… have you ever handled a water gun before?"

"A what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to giggle. "It's not a skill that comes naturally. You have to be able to aim; you have to know what you're doing."

"Why thank you for having so little faith in me, my dear…" Draco dug into his pockets and pulled out some spare change leftover from buying tickets for the rides. He held his palm out to Harry. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, it is, but I'm telling you… unless you use magic, I don't think you'll win."

"I hadn't even thought about using magic, actually. But in this case, I think that might be considered cheating."

"Just pretend you're back at Hogwarts… back when that sort of thing wasn't beneath you." Harry smirked.

Draco's mouth fell open in half-way genuine shock. "How dare you accuse i _me_ /i of such a thing? Well, listen here, Mister… I'm going to win you a crown, and I'm going to win it fair and square. You're going to make me an honest man, and I'll make you a king."

Harry stood back in a vaguely affronted manner, arms crossing over his chest as he leveled his gaze at Draco. "Well, all right. Go on… let's see this, then, Big Shot."

Draco smirked, winking at Harry as he approached the counter. He handed the game attendant his money and took a seat in empty spot number two, waiting for the buzzer determinedly. He fiddled with the trigger, getting used to the grip, and he closed one eye to practice aiming it directly at the button. Harry sighed, rubbing his arms up and down in an effort to stay warm. The buzzer sounded.

At first Draco's aim was slightly off, but almost at once he rightened it, and to Harry's astonishment, he was right on. There were several other players, two young children who hadn't even managed to hit the target, a few of girls who weren't really doing very well at all, and a guy about their age. Draco and the guy were almost neck and neck, and a surge of adrenaline rushed through Harry. Draco might actually win this thing!

The balloons were filling fast, and Draco was biting his lip in concentration. The guy seemed completely focused, too. Harry didn't know what was going to happen, but then a girl, who must have been the guy's girlfriend, came up behind him and managed to distract him so that his aim wavered just long enough for Draco's balloon to pop, seconds before his.

"The winner is number two! Here you are, Sir!" The attendant shoved a large shaggy stuffed dog into Draco's arms. He stared at it incredulously.

"Haven't you any crowns left?" Draco asked. The attendant shook his head.

"Just gave out the last one. Sorry." He moved on to a new customer, leaving Draco standing staring at the black and white dog in his hands. Harry was grinning so wide that his mouth was beginning to hurt. He came up to Draco and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Good job. I'll admit, you surprised me."

"I told you I would win. i _Without_ /i magic, no less. I believe when we get back and under that fluffy blanket by the fire, you owe me the best blowjob you've ever given."

"I believe you owe me a crown, but you delivered… this dog, instead." Harry poked it in the eye.

"Wasn't my fault." Draco shoved the dog into Harry's arm and pouted.

"Sure, sure…" Harry teased as he took his lover's arm and they started to make their way to the exit again. Walking along the path in the darkness they shivered, but knew that wonderful warmth awaited them. Warmth in the form of friendship, love, and… other scandalous forms of heat.

i _fin_ /i


End file.
